


spring flowers (in love)

by riellean



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fairies, Fantasy, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Nahyuck, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Na Jaemin, i mean they're just kissing, just imagine them in dear dream, renhyuck, renmin, renminhyuck, this is for renjun's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riellean/pseuds/riellean
Summary: Renjun finds love in spring.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 21





	spring flowers (in love)

There isn’t one thing that Renjun regrets about accepting the fairy king’s proposal to be a fairy. He gets to dance and paint all day long, drink the sweetest nectar, and is finally able to talk to animals! However, what Renjun absolutely loves about being a fairy are his fairy friends, Jaemin and Donghyuck.

Jaemin is pretty with porcelain white skin and pink rose petal hair. Paired with the most charming blue eyes and the softest smile, Jaemin looks like a doll. Donghyuck on the other hand is also pretty, they both are beautiful in their own ways, but Donghyuck’s prettiness is exotic with molten bronze skin and the fluffiest rainbow hair that colors the boy so vividly. He’s different from the other fairies, with the liveliest laugh that pairs with Jaemin’s equally vivacious laughter.

“What are you thinking about Junnie?” Donghyuck asks, stopping mid-braid in Jaemin’s hair.

The two pretty fairies – Renjun’s cute fairies are sitting on their knees, Jaemin’s back to Donghyuck’s chest, their two figures painting the prettiest picture with the bluish-pink hued sky.

“Is it about your human life?” Jaemin questions, leaning forward towards Renjun. When Renjun just keeps quiet and grips the almost finished flower crown in his tiny hands, Jaemin turns back to face Donghyuck. They nod at each other, and break away, only to come closer towards Renjun.

Jaemin takes the flower crown away and places it on the grass, Donghyuck claiming Renjun’s hands and Jaemin moving in to cup Renjun’s cheeks.

“Renjunnie?” Jaemin questions softly, voice full of concern, tilting Renjun’s face up with his palms. Renjun blinks, the warmth of Jaemin’s and Donghyuck’s hands removes his hazy thoughts.

“No, not about my human life.” Renjun answers when he sees them waiting for an answer. He smiles at them as they both take a breath of relief.

“We thought you would have regretted us.” Donghyuck admits, pulling his hands away. Renjun whines at the loss of warmth and searches blindly for Donghyuck’s hand as Jaemin is still gazing at him, blue eyes blazing while cupping his cheeks.

Taking pity on Renjun who looks so lost, Donghyuck goes back to holding the other boy’s hand. Renjun finally breaks eye contact with Jaemin and looks away timidly, Jaemin’s hands falling to rest on Renjun’s arms.

“May I kiss you?” Renjun wonders, looking at them both.

“The both of you?”

Donghyuck and Jaemin smile. “We thought you would never ask.”

Jamein runs a hand throught his hair, unfurling the tiny braid Donghyuck was in the middle of making. The hair curls up and Renjun laughs, eye crinkling.

‘ _My cute, cute Renjun_.’ Jaemin thinks before leaning down once more to finally place his lips on Renjun’s own.

Renjun, once he feels Jaemin’s lips on his, closes his eyes and pulls the other down, both of them falling, Renjun onto the grass and Jaemin right on top of him.

They kiss, Jaemin’s lips moving against Renjun’s mapping the other out. Jaemin cradles Renjun’s cheek, kissing the boy with all the love that he has for the other, Renjun whimpering in response. They kiss for what feels like hours as Donghyuck watches them, a soft smile on his face.

When they finally break away, Donghyuck shoves Jaemin away in a flourish, before surging forward to place Renjun’s finally finished flower crown on top of the boy’s head.

“My prince,” Donghyuck laughs, pecking Renjun’s lips.

Donghyuck kisses the boy softly, like he has all the time in the world. They move away before coming back, Renjun’s lips feeling swollen and numb.

Renjun leans backwards and feels something behind him, which he recognizes to be Jaemin.

By the time Donghyuck’s done with kissing Renjun, Renjun is panting, cheeks flushed red.

“Enjoying it?” Jaemin whispers into Renjun’s ear.

Renjun holds his reddened cheeks, willing the heat to go down. He wants to whack Jaemin for teasing him, but when he sees two of his fairies smiling down at him, Jaemin’s grin wide and happy and Donghyuck’s smile small and shy yet cute, Renjun realizes that he loves them.

Renjun had loved them since the first time he met them, and every single moment after. He still loves them as he watches them both kiss each other, Jaemin attacking Donghyuck with pecks when he sees the other too enthralled by Renjun’s laughter.

So they spend their afternoon lounging in each other’s kisses and love, on top of the blooming flowers and underneath the spring sky and seriously what would Renjun miss of his old life when he has two delicate, full of life fairies who love him with their whole lives?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Huang Renjun!  
> scream about how cute renminhyuck are with me on Twitter @riellean


End file.
